


Don't Wake Me Up

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car accident triggers, Coma, ICU, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, definitely however you feel like it ends, hopefully you have more faith that i do, sad times for AH, triggers I guess, wrote something while waiting on my grandpa to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up.<br/>---<br/>Stuck in the ICU and not waking up, the other five must find a way to wake up their last love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me Up

Geoff woke up with his phone ringing loudly on the bedside table. Glancing at the clock -11:17 PM- he grunted and grabbed it. Unknown number flashed brightly across his screen and he almost let it go to voicemail but with the last ring he slid his thumb across the screen.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Mr. Ramsey? Hello, this is Sidney. You’re listed in Michael Jones’ cell phone as his emergency contact.” Sidney sounded way too cheerful for Geoff’s tastes.

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s going on with him?” Geoff sat up in bed, causing Jack and Ryan to stir and look up at him.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked. Geoff shrugged as the nurse took a deep breath.

“There’s been an accident.”

 

\--- ---

 

“What the hell do you mean he isn’t waking up?” Geoff demanded. The nurse pursed her lips at the level his voice was reaching in the ICU ward.

“Sir, this is a Quiet Zone of the hospital. I need you to lower your voice.” She told him stiffly. Geoff crossed his arms, ready to fight, but Jack’s hand on the small of his back had his shoulders slouching with defeat.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Geoff asked again quietly.

“The surgery went fine but he did die for three minutes in the helicopter. We had to resuscitate him as soon as he hit the floor. Now, everything looks fine with his vitals. He isn’t exactly breathing on his own yet either but if he could wake up that would be very beneficial.” The nurse looked down at her iPad with the patient details. “I have some other things to attend to now but I will be back in a bit to check up on him.” She walked away and Jack turned to Geoff.

“He’s going to be fine Geoff.” Jack reassured him with a shaking voice.

“That’s why you haven’t been talking right?” Geoff tartly replied. Jack wiped at his burning eyes and sighed.

“Let’s just go tell the others.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael remembered what had happened to him. He remembered the lights coming towards him faster than he could react and the feeling of everything crashing into his body. He remembered the sharp pain of bones breaking, his organs compacting against his ribcage and his brain rattling around his skull. The loss of air from his lungs burnt like fire in his throat and his eyes were shut but still bright with the headlights of the car that had hit him head on.

He remembered seeing a different light in the sky with beckoning hands that could end his pain. The temptation was almost too great before he remembered his loves back on earth and turned back around to his body. He couldn’t live without Geoff’s strong coffee kisses in the morning or Jack’s scratchy beard hugs or Ryan’s seductive glances or Ray’s tentative touches or Gavin’s clumsy lovemaking. He couldn’t just leave them.

 

\--- ---

 

Ray wasn’t ever a violent person –that was always Michael- but seeing him hooked up to the tubes in the ICU had his hands shaking. He was going to kill that man. He was going to end his life with his bare hands and burn the body and hide the evidence and give Michael some peace.

But now wasn’t the time. Now was his time with Micahel.

Ray pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and rubbed the Germ-X into his hands. Gently, he reached through the railing and stroked Michael’s arm. It was cold to the touch and that sent a tear down Ray’s cheek. He took a shaking breath and continued to rub at the freckles.

“You remember before we started working for Achievement Hunter and it was just you and I playing video games back in the shitty parts of Jersey and New York together?” Ray chuckled. “Yeah, I remember walking through the shadiest parts of Jersey to get to you. Those are some mean mother fuckers, lemme tell you. But I remember it all being worth it to see you.”

Michael’s mouth moved a bit and Ray smiled.

“I can see you moving. I can see it.” Ray grinned and continued to talk. “Do you remember when it was just the two of us together and you got the news you were moving to Austin to scope out Achievement Hunter and I just knew you were getting the job? You didn’t want to break it off with me but I knew it was for the best, at the time at least….

“I remember you boarding the plane with your one suitcase of shit and you kissed me roughly and told me that I’d be coming down with you sooner than just a visit. I remember you giving me the news that they’d hire me if I came down and I did and you came and got me from the airport. And you gave me some news…. I was shocked at first that you’d fallen in love practically overnight with four other men. I didn’t even know you could love more than one person.”

Michael wasn’t moving now and Ray’s heart dropped.

“I know you’re there you stubborn fuck. I know you remember how pissed I was when you told me about them. You kept saying to wait until I met them, and I’d fall in love too, but I was so mad at you. So mad….” He trailed off as Ryan came in the room. “But you did something right Michael. You made this happen to the six of us. I love you.” Ray stood and kissed Michael’s forehead and nodded to Ryan. Ray left silently rubbing tears off his face.

 

\--- ---

 

“I wonder what Ray was telling you.” Ryan wondered aloud, trailing his fingers along Michael’s arm. “I just want to know where to pick up at in the story.” Michael didn’t move, Ryan didn’t really expect him to, but it still hurt to see his love lying there. “I remember the first time we watched you Rage Quit in person. Geoff’s little interview for you to play QWOP and you destroyed a keyboard. I remember the fire in your eyes and the flush on your face and your lower lip quivered because that was a pretty pricey keyboard and you were so afraid you’d ruined it. But Geoff just smiled and said, welcome to the team, and you were shaking all over. I think that’s when I fell in love with you. Seeing you like that, all angry and then just so happy…. You were beautiful.

“I just don’t know what happened after that. Geoff reached out to you and you thought it was a hug but then he planted a kiss on you and your eyes were wide open after that. You pulled away spluttering about your boyfriend Ray and Geoff shrugged and pointed to Jack and I and told you about our relationship and how it works and you were so open about it. You said you’d have to talk to Ray first about it and then told Geoff that he had to hire Ray or you’d leave….

“Geoff was so scared that you were going to be out of our lives and so he watched maybe two of Ray’s videos before emailing him and hiring him on the spot. Geoff didn’t give a shit if he was bad at video games. You could have asked him to wear a pink tutu to work every fucking day and he would have done it just to please you. I love you so much Michael.”

The nurse came in and checked his vitals and Ryan waited for her to leave.

“You’ve got to wake up Michael. We need you. The fans need you. But really, I need you back. I need someone who challenges me and inspires me and I need my cuddle buddy back. Nobody can cuddle me the way you do.” Ryan stood up and kissed Michael’s forehead like Ray did and left the room.

 

\--- ---

 

Jack sat down next to Michael’s bed and tugged on his beard thoughtfully. The nurses had changed his gown and bathed him during their hour long lunch in the hospital cafeteria. His curls were still a bit damp under Jack’s large hand.

“I love you kid.” Jack started out. “I love you to pieces and I don’t think I ever really told you and I regret that. But I’m telling you now and I need you to wake up and listen to me Michael. I fucking love you.” A single tear rolled down the side of his nose but he didn’t wipe it away. “I remember taking you out with Ryan and Geoff and you were so nervous because you still hadn’t talked to Ray about our new relationship. We went to Longhorn Steakhouse and then we went to see a movie and you sat by me and then you grabbed my hand and I could feel how sweaty your palm was but I just held you hand anyway…. I didn’t ever want you to let go. You are so full of strength Michael, and I just know you’ll wake up from this and find that guy that hit you.

“I remember after our first night of really sleeping together. Skin on skin and cuddling. You cuddled up into me and Ryan into you and that’s how we’ve slept every night since you’ve come into our bed. Even after Gavin joined like two weeks after that first time, you and Ryan and I have never traded partners. I’m glad that only Ryan and I ever slept next to you even though Ray technically had you first. You’re always so warm and calm and sometimes you whisper that you love us.” Jack took a breath.

“Just wake up so that you can come back to bed with us Michael.”

 

\--- ---

 

Geoff didn’t sit like the rest of them had. He stood up and paced the room for his time, just paced and looked at his boyfriend in the ICU bed.

There was no room for forgiveness in his heart, no room for anything but the other five men in his life and work. But now there was room for anger and regret and worry.

He’d never felt the prickle of regret in his gut like he did now. The more he looked at Michael, the faster that prickle turned into a full body monster that ate away at his heart. With ever beat the regret would overpower everything else and it burnt to breath. It hurt to walk and think and all that Geoff could imagine was the fight that he and Michael had gotten into before Michael walked out.

\---

“Geoff you might be my boyfriend but I’m still a grown ass man.” Michael whispered furiously.

“Yeah Michael I fucking know that but it’s too damn late to go out and get something. All I fucking asked you to do was prepare the damn dinner tonight so that I could have it ready when you guys brought Ray back tomorrow.”

“It’s not a big fucking deal Geoff! I’ll just go out-”

“It’s too late to go out now!”

“Geoff I’m a fucking grown up. I’m taking my fucking keys and I’ll go get the damn steaks and I’ll stay up tonight and prep them.”

“Michael, it’s almost ten. It’s too late to even prepare them now so don’t bother going out.” Geoff turned out of the kitchen. “Just come to bed.”

“It’s obviously a big deal to you Ramsey so let me make this right.”

“God damn it Michael it’s too damn late to prep the steaks okay? So just come to bed and we can rehash this tomorrow.” Geoff walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and climbed straight into bed between Jack and Ryan.

“We could hear you guys fighting again.” Ryan stroked Geoff’s arm thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure Ray knows we were going to have a surprise party for him now.”

“Michael is too damn stubborn for his own good. I swear it’ll be the death of him someday.” Geoff yawned and shut his eyes.

\---

It was Geoff’s fault Michael was like this. He’d pushed his lover to leave that night all because he was too lazy to go to the meat market and get the steaks himself. He couldn’t stand to look at what he’d done to his firecracker.

“I love you Michael.” Geoff’s voice cracked and he felt the tears rushing down his cheeks. “I love you and I am so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry.” Geoff walked over to the side of the bed and touched Michael’s forehead since his cheeks were blocked off by the straps holding the breathing tube. “God damn it Micahel I am so sorry and I’m so afraid I won’t even be able to tell you so. You have got to wake up so I can _show_ you how sorry I am! I want to take you out and hold you and kiss you and just fuck you again. I can’t live without you I really can’t. None of us can. Please, please just wake up.”

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin would be the last one to see his boi. He was the group’s last hope that maybe, just maybe Gavin’s memories could jog Michael out of the coma. The brit took the seat next to Michael’s bed and grasped the icy hand through the railing silently. He had an entire speech planned out from the times Gavin and Michael had spent alone together but seeing his love in the ICU bed, unmoving, had his lips frozen. His mind had come to a complete halt. There was nothing he could say that would make the situation any better….

Gavin, the last line of defense, was going to fail his boyfriends.

“I don’t know what to say Michael.” Gavin whispered. “I don’t know what to say to make this any better. You’ve been in here for almost a week now. An entire week and you’ve made little progress in the right direction.” Gavin took a deep breath. “I need you, boi. I need my dynamite back.

“Ryan just stares at the wall now. He can’t do much work. He can’t focus on anything. The other day somebody spilt coffee on his knee and he didn’t even feel how hot it was. He’s so quiet now. He doesn’t speak much except to talk about you actually. The bed isn’t the same with you either. We don’t cuddle much now when we are home. Jack won’t shut up. He tries to keep everyone talking and keep their minds off you. He brings up random topics and he even started a fight with Geoff just to get him going for the morning.” Gavin’s hand shook in Michael’s.

“Ray is the worst though. He just cries and cries and he won’t stop no matter what. He and I haven’t slept more than eight hours this past week because we don’t have you to hold us when the nightmares come. I can’t feel much either though. I’m mostly numb. The thought of not having you around sends me spiraling down a dark hole that I am not ready to travel down because honestly, if you died I don’t think the other five of us will make it much longer. Geoff though…Geoff would be the first to go. He regrets that pitiful argument you two had before you left that night. He doesn’t say it but his knuckles are constantly bruised form the walls he keeps punching. Jack is afraid he’s going to break his hands but Geoff doesn’t care much.

“I’m not saying these things to make you feel bad love. I want you to come back. We all need you to just fucking come back to us and make this better my little Michael.” Gavin stood up and kissed Michael’s forehead and wiped at the crust drying on his lower lip. “I love you…we all love you…. Come back to us.” Gavin let go of Michael’s hand and exited the ICU room, sliding the curtain back in place as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> So our grandfather is in the ICU for complications with some surgery and idle hands are the devil's plaything so this happened. Yeah...sorry....   
> We haven't been posting much and I swear we haven't abandoned you guys but life has gotten in the way of a lot of things. Hopefully we can start to post more as the summer ends and work slows down.  
> To those of you that always stick to the end...thank you so much.


End file.
